


Closest to Magic - 8 months along

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - 8 months along

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/74566033068/im-sorry-to-call-you-at-work-but-theyre-just)

"I’m sorry to call you at work, but they’re just so heavy! I can’t get comfortable and I don’t know what to do! And my-my nipples. They feel all hot and sensitive and I just ache.”

"Relax, baby. One of the perks of being a CEO is getting to leave the office at any time to look after the beautiful boy carrying my children. And also…" Blaine gave one of Kurt’s nipples a lick. "To sooth him when his body thinks it’s time to feed babies that haven’t even been born yet."

"Is it…I mean. Is it normal?" Kurt whispered in a worried, small voice. "Should they be doing that yet? Is it just because I’m, you know. Different?"

"It’s completely normal for special boys like you, Kurt. The doctor said you can start using the breast pump to help relieve the discomfort. It’s not healthy to let the milk build up for too long."

Kurt was quiet for so long that Blaine looked up from where he had been stroking Kurt’s swollen belly fondly.

"Sweetheart?"

Kurt fidgeted and blushed, unable to meet Blaine’s eyes.

"Or…or you know, you could. If you’re. Y’know."

Kurt finally looked up into his boyfriend’s handsome face, the lines at the corner of his eyes crinkling into a knowing smile.

"Hungry?" Kurt squeaked.


End file.
